Teaspoon Drops
by LittleLionWoman
Summary: For the typical person, by the age of fourteen, one experiences little to no important events. However, Isabella Marie Swan is no typical person, and by the age of fourteen she has experienced a lifetime of struggles. These experiences create a feisty, hard shell of a person. Includes: drugs, death, possible rape, etc.
1. Somebody Told Me

_New Story! Tell me what you think! Next chapter she meets everyone, so review, and I'll write faster! LLW_

_Flamers are only pyro's without lighters._

"Isabella! Pay attention! These very nice people are potential parents for you, so be polite!" Mrs. Carroll, a lady of around 70, but with the attitude of a 30 year old, harshly whispered in my ear.

I slowly nod my head in response, making quick eye contact with my possible parents. They seemed nice enough both with huge blue eyes. They seem like the kind of people that are so nice, and perfect, that they have no personalities. However, I'd rather have that, then anyone of my past parents though.

"Goodness I don't even know what's going through that child's head half the time. Nonetheless, she is an ideal child, never in my years has she made a fuss, nor has she ever disobeyed any rules. So? Are you sold?" God Mrs. Carroll treats us like packages ready to be shipped. I suppose in a way we are though, I mean she does give us each a number when we are first sent to her oh so lovely Goodness Orphanage. Yeah she named it Goodness Orphanage. Who does that? My lips twitch in a smile as I remember the first time walking in this Orphanage, and she handed me a dog tag with the number 431. I was pulled away from my thoughts from my possible mother speaking.

"Well she is quite beautiful, what did you say her heritage is again?" Great. They really seem to care about my well-being.

"She was born in Spain, although she only lived there for a couple weeks before moving to America, both her mother and her father are Spanish," Mrs. Carroll replied smooth and quick, just like a professional sales person. The part about my parents however distracted me from the conversation again. There was little I knew about my birth parents. Other then them being Spanish, and involved with the production of Cocaine, by secretly shipping off Coca Scrub. I was also quite aware of their deaths; a drug deal gone badly. Of course the orphanage never talks about it in front of me, they think that I don't know. But I know a bit to much about the drug, since they use to think it was important to have that family bonding- My thoughts were again cut off, this time by myself, since I was feeling a bit too nostalgic for that bonding, but I snapped the rubber band on my wrist and tuned in on the conversation.

"Bella has had straight A's and a few B's, so I think she would fit in very well in the private school your children are attending," Mrs. Carroll said still attempting to sell them on my achievements, to keep up their family's good reputation. Ha, I guess she'll leave out the little drug thing then. I hold in a tiny giggle. Mrs. Carroll notices my fidgeting and gives me a hard glare. I reply with an over the top innocent grin. She then just returns to the conversation probably going to yell at me when this family falls through. Blaming it all on me, whatever, I'm use to being the scapegoat.

"I believe Peter and I need to discuss this privately before we say anything," Possible mommy, Charlotte explains as Mrs. Carroll pushes me out of the room.

"Of Course! Of course, we'll be down the hall in the kitchen, just come in when you've decided," Mrs. Carroll happily replies as she closes the door. Right as the wooden door is shut, Mrs. Carroll gives me a we-are-talking-about-this-right-now look, so I motion for her to lead the way, as I leisurely follow. She turns quickly into the kitchen snatching my arm along with her.

"Isabella Marie Swan what the hell was that!" She spits in my face. I dramatically wipe off the saliva, and roll my eyes.

"They don't want me I know it, and at least I didn't say anything this time," I attempted to reason with her.

"The hell you know what they want, Isabella! They want a pretty girl who's smart, culturally, and will make their family look charitable; you're the perfect person. Hopefully they will overlook the obvious attitude problem," she whispers the last part as she paces the kitchen tile. I giggle to myself thinking of my witty response about her own 'obvious attitude problem'. But, I decide not to share with her, I can tell she really want's me out of here. I guess that makes two of us. We have started to get along, but we still get on each others nerves constantly. According to some shrink It seems I'm never able to totally open up to people, and have a problem with trust. But, I don't see how it's a problem.

"You know if they don't take me you could just drop me off in the park and say I ran away," hopping on the green ceramic kitchen counters, leaning my head against the wooden cabinets. She just gives me her favourite glare.

"Hey, just tossing out ideas," I mumble, and tap my tiring converse shoes together. A silent bubble falls around us for what feels like hours, as she paces, and I tap my shoes. Suddenly, we hear footsteps in the hallway, Mrs. Carroll quickly pushes me of the counter, I guess making me look more presentable, but with my two left feet I fall to the ground, and when the Hales come in the room, I'm brushing off my jeans and glaring at Mrs. Carroll.

"We have made our decision," Charlotte says with authority, god she seems like such a stickler. Peter looks at me with a five star smile.

"Welcome to the family Isabella," He announces, awkwardly patting me on the back. I make no sudden movements, I'm utterly shocked, I glance at Mrs. Carroll and apparently even after her speech, she's just as stunned as I am. I stare up at the man with his dirty blonde hair slightly covering his eyes, then at the woman, with her perfectly pulled skin, and platinum blonde hair that's just past her shoulders. This is, umm, new?

BREAK

"Isabella get your ass down here they will be here any minute to pick you up!" Mrs. Carroll yells to me from the stairs. I quickly pull bags over my shoulders and rush out of the room. I stop at the mirror in the hallway and survey myself. My slightly curly hair is everywhere; I attempt to calm it, pulling it into a bun. I then get caught in my eyes; the teaspoons of separate brown tones swim in circles, challenging me to look away. It's hard to believe with everything I've been through; I'm finally going to a real home. I've been in Goodness Orphanage since I was ten. So, for four years of my life I've had no home. Before that I was never really in a home either. But, at least I sort of had parents. In the past year, Mrs. Carroll became some what of a grandma or maybe a crazy aunt, who swears a lot. She still made me follow the rules, but we both became at least a little better towards each other, we still never got totally along, probably cause of my supposed issues. But, I helped clean and do the bigger jobs around the house. I use to try and help with the little kids, but I'm just not good at the whole mother thing.

"Isabella! They're pulling up! Get down here this instant!" I sigh and make my way down the stairs. Just as I reach the bottom, the giant cherry wooden doors open, and both Charlotte and Peter Hale waltz in. I put on a smile, trying to be more enthusiastic.

"Hello Isabella! Are you ready to leave?" Peter asks, I nod my head, and begin walking out. Mrs. Carroll quickly pulls me into a hug, and kisses my cheek.

"It's really been a joy having you honey, come visit, this place won't be the same without you," Wow, I've never seen her so sweet, I pull her into another hug.

"You bet your ass this place won't be the same, no one to do your laundry," I jokingly whispered in her ear, she pulls away and laughs. I meet the Hales by their nice Lexis, waving to Mrs. Carroll, who's standing in the doorway with a kid attached to her leg. I turn to the shiny car and climb in. Peter drives out of the cobblestoned driveway, and away from the yellow house I've known for the past four years.

Once we were on the highway I began my typical car-ride-zone-out only to be pulled away by Charlotte's voice.

"Now Isabella we understand that this will be a change from your usually living, but we have some things you must learn and keep up with," She states turning back just in time to see my head nod, but she must have seen the bewildered look on my face also so she continued.

"Nothing big, it's just the Hales are a very prominent family of Seattle, and we would like to keep it that way," I nod again, but she doesn't turn around to check.

"You may already know we have two other children, Jasper and Rosalie. Jasper is about your age, also a freshman in high school, and Rosalie is a junior. They will be able to tell you and help you with the reputation part, Rosalie's fantastic at it, however Jasper still needs some work." She rambles on worriedly, but it seems she's more worried about her reputation then her actual children.

"Mrs. Carroll seemed very confident in your good behavior. We will not tolerant any rudeness, drinking, drug use, of smoking in public. If that becomes a problem, well you will definitely be punished, if it becomes a prominent problem, then we have no choice but to send you back," She continued to ramble, but after the drug part I stiffened, It's not like I want to try any of that stuff again. I mean I've been totally clean for a year now. Only a couple slip ups before that anyway. I thought I was doing well, I mean it wasn't exactly my choice in the beginning, who gives an eight year old cocaine. I felt the fear again, the fear and anger I've suppressed for years. I realized Charlotte stopped talking, thinking it would be rude if I didn't say anything this whole trip I asked the question that's been on the tip of my tongue sense the announced their decision.

" Why did you adopt me?" It was simple, but after the multitude of families that didn't adopt me, it must have been more complicated.

"Well honey, you see my acquaintance Mary Sawls recently adopted a young Scottish terrier from the pound, and it's been the buzz of town. I figured I needed to step her up, and you seemed perfect. We really are happy you are apart of this family," So I'm a fashion statement, wow, this has got to be the shallowest family I've ever known. Who adopts a kid cause their friend got a dog? And I thought my other family was dysfunctional. I then decided not to ask any more questions, mostly because I was afraid of the possible answer. But, I really hope those kids aren't like their parents, cause I might just have to shoot up in order to be sent back. I giggled at myself, but I knew I wouldn't I do want to stay clean. I really really do.


	2. Smile Like You Mean It

It was now past dinnertime when we arrived at my new home. It was exactly the type of home I figured the Hales would live in. Huge, and completely white except for the few black window boxes. It was sort of cute, but still screams 'We're Your Typical Shallow Rich Family.'

"Do you like the house? I believe it is simply wonderful," Charlotte said with adorning eyes on her ginormous house.

"You see we use to have a gate," Peter pointed to the large stone pillars at their entrance, I nodded again.

"but Rosalie's boyfriend, Emmett Cullen, he lives a couple streets away, comes over quite often, but can never remember the code. We all got tired of letting him in, also there was the time he tried to climb it, He's quite a big fellow, and you can imagine how that turned out," I laughed along with Peter, as he parked the car in their circular driveway.

Finally, I stepped out and began to walk inside carrying one of my bags. Peter insisted on the rest. He seems nice enough; maybe the whole family isn't crazy like the mom. Charlotte unlocked the door and when I stepped inside I'm sure my jaw was glued to the floor. This place is amazing. Everything was white and shiny, from the hardwood floor to the crystal chandelier in the front hallway.

"Follow me Isabella, I'll show you to your room," Charlotte said from the stairs, I followed her up the slightly curved stairs past a few other white doors. We pasted a few, and then stopped at near the middle of the hallway.

"This is your room, there is a bathroom connected inside, and everything should be set, Jasper and Rosalie are currently at Alice Brandon's birthday party. They should be back by 12, that is their curfew and your curfew. She's a good friend of Rosalie's and a very good friend of Jasper's," Charlotte explained as she straightened some things on my dresser.

"Alright, you should be set, there will be no dinner tonight, it's too far past time, but you are allowed to go get food anytime you like, you are also allowed anywhere in this house; It's your house too. We do have a movie theater in the basement, that's where the children tend to hang out. Outside we have a pool and a hot tub, but they are both currently closed for cleaning,"

"Thank you very much, this house is so lovely," I pushed the sweet innocent card, but I wasn't lying. This house is amazing, and I am very grateful to both of them for giving me all this.

"Oh honey, you are welcome! One more thing, Peter and I do not like to be disturbed after eight, it's already nine so please just do whatever you like, just don't bother us, the basement is sound proof, so movies are fine," I nodded and she left quickly.

My plastered smile finally falls. I feel bad for her actual kids, having a mother like that, then again she's better then my real mom. I take a deep breath and quickly place all my clothes away in the dresser and closet. Unsure of what to do next I sit on the floor and take in my new room.

The walls are of course white, matching the rest of the home. There was a blue four-poster bed with fluffy white bedding on the right wall when you enter. Across from the bed was the bathroom, beside that was the closet. On the wall with the entering door, sat what looked like an antique dresser. Faded blue with some rosemaling designs around the handles and drawers. Finally, my favourite part, taking up the opposite wall from the entrance, were two giant windows with multiple curtains hanging around them varying from separate shades of light blue and white. Overall the room was breathtaking, and I loved it.

After gazing at my room for eternity, I decided I should take a shower. I got up from my place on the off white hardwood floors, and walked through the French doors to the bathroom. My thoughts of a shower were immediately erased as I saw the giant Jacuzzi bathtub in the center of the bathroom. I quickly started the warm water, adding some bubble bath that sat on the side. The smell of Vanilla and coconut filled the room. I stripped and sunk in, letting the bubbles take away all my thoughts. It felt good, sitting down, letting it all soak in, theoretically, and literally. I sighed. I could get use to this life. I thought as I dipped my head under and quickly washing my hair in the bathtub.

Never had I ever been in such a luxurious place, and now it's my home. That struck me hard, this is my home for four years; just as long as the orphanage, but I have a feeling this will be much better. I smirked, stepping out of the bathtub and wrapping a fluffy white towel around me. I walked in my room switching my towel around my body to wrap around my hair, and then I slid on some yoga pants and a T-shirt. I brushed my teeth and my hair. Applied some lotion, then once again, I found myself sitting on the floor of my room, wondering what to do. It was only 10:15 and I sure as hell can't fall to sleep.

Instead I choose to look around my new house. I went through my hallway first, peeking in every door. I knew no one was home, and Peter mentioned something about his and Charlotte's bedroom was off of the kitchen. So, I just searched the upstairs, I found two closets, and three other bedrooms. Two of them I concluded were Jasper and Rosalie's rooms. Also on the very end there was a smaller door leading to a black metal winding staircase. I walked down and was faced with a giant, I mean giant TV and long, curvey black leather couches surrounding it. A bookcase of movies and games caught my eye. Mrs. Carroll had a wide selection of movies, and I saw a few when I was with my parents, although not that many. I picked out The Runaways, because I always could relate to the lead girl, and I liked how the ending wasn't particular happy. It's just more realistic that way. I popped it in and grabbing a blanket I curled up in the corner of the couch. Not soon after I was falling into a dreamless sleep.

BREAK

"Hey Jazz get over! What's that on the couch!" I vaguely heard people, I think I was dreaming or something, either way, I turned over groaning a bit, trying to go back to sleep.

"Jazz it looks like a dog! Go poke it!" Wut.

"Rose I'm not gonna poke it just turn the lights on." Before I knew it light was shinning brightly at me, and I guess I wasn't dreaming, because I felt someone was in the room with me. I sleepily sit up the blanket falling on the floor, I yawn and look at two people near the winding staircase. One looked exactly like Charlotte except with longer hair, and the other one was shorter, but not by much and he had the exact same look as Peter except younger. It took me long enough, but it hit me, those are Charlotte and Peter's kids.

"Umm, Hi, I'm Bella," I said lamely, I wasn't good at this whole making friends or whatever; I've never really been around people my age.

"Bella, like Isabella! Oh you're my mom's new dog!" Jasper said chuckling. I laughed along with him.

"Yeah I guess so,"

"Well, Hi, I'm Jasper and this is Rosalie," he introduced them as they both came to sit on the couch beside me.

"So Bella what's your story?" Rosalie asked me curiosity covering her face. I had no idea what to say, I mean that's not what people do right, they don't just meet people and tell them everything, at least it never seemed like that was right.

"Rose shut up, she doesn't have to spill her guts, we just met her," Jasper criticized her, I felt bad for her so I just said as little as possible.

"No it's fine, I would want to know if I were in your place, umm, yeah my parents died when I was ten, I moved to the Goodness Orphanage," I laughed nervously, " and I lived there for four years, and now I'm here," I finished lamely. Jasper was clapping, as Rosalie was struck silent, I guess on the parent thing.

"Cool story bro, wanna tell it again?" Jasper asked as he went to a cupboard near the TV, coming back with a beer. I laughed at him, as Rosalie slapped his head.

"I'm sorry about your par-" Rosalie started, but I cut her off.

"It's fine, they weren't too good for me anyway," I said as I stole Jasper's beer took a long sip, and placed it back in his hand. I laid back and closed my eyes, but I could feel them watching me, so I sat up again.

"What?" I asked looking between their wide stares.

"eh. Nothing, whatever, want your own beer?" Jasper asked as he walked up to get another for himself.

"Sure," I said as he threw one and I quickly opened it with my teeth and drank about half the bottle.

"I like her," Jasper said and grinning as he drank some of his own.

"Why thank you Jasper," I said politely but with a smirk on my face, I guess it's easy making friends when you can drink.

"Nah don't call me that, Jaspers what my parents use, call me Jazz,"

"This is just great, I already have to cover for Jazz, now it's like having two of him, you know I'm suppose to be babysitting you guys when they aren't around, If they found out about you too Bella, I'm gonna get so much shit, Oh yeah and call me Rose, " Rosalie said as she finished off Jazz's bottle.

"Aww man really Rose, can't you guys just let me finish a bottle!" Jazz whined as Rose and I laughed.

BREAK

It was past 3 AM, and we all decided to go to bed, but I just could not fall asleep. I wasn't feeling the liquor at all; I never feel anything. The last time I felt something was when I took that bottle of Crack, and needled it back about a year ago. It was my one huge slip up, I was watching TV, watching the news, when I saw Phil on the news, he was some salesman or something, they probably caught him with drugs, or maybe the rape, I don't know I couldn't concentrate I just stared at him. I wasn't ever completely sure what happened that night. I just remember waking up with blood all around me and then calling the police. I know I was given something that started with an S or Sc I don't remember I was ten. But it was the last night I saw my parents. I have this feeling that Phil was apart of their deaths. But I never told the police that, I mean I was most likely hallucinating, so I didn't want to give false information. I sighed as I walked out my room, I can't stay in there. I'm not falling asleep. Maybe if I go in the basement I'll fall asleep on the couch again. So I start on the winding stairs, but I stopped when I see the crescent moon from the window. I sit on one of the steps and gaze at the beautiful night sky. The stars always had me, how the ones we see are dead, but the living ones are invisible to us. Mesmerized by their complexity and beauty.

Like always my thoughts turned to my last down fall, I was so desperate for something. It was like it was a part of my body and I needed it to be filled. I tried almost every bad substance, every thing that parents tell children never to touch. I've touched them all; Weed, Meth, acid, Oxy, etc. Meth was the worst; it was such an addicting thing, but it made me feel, or at least it made me alive and it made everything okay. Jake delivered the paper for the orphanage, he was a couple years older then me, and he got me what I needed. Oh how I wish I never met him. I wouldn't have known where to go, and I would have given up. I sigh and lean against the railing.

"I've got a lot of shit," I said out loud but not really to anyone. I kept staring at the sky.

"Well maybe you should get that shit checked out," Someone said behind me, my breath stopped and I froze and turned around seeing Jasper in the doorway laughing at my reaction. He then sat beside me. Still laughing a bit.

"Shut up the fuck up, I didn't know anyone was there," I said angrily holding my glare as I turned back to the sky. He didn't say anything. And I sighed knowing I was too harsh, and I need to chill.

"Sorry, that was mean," I said still looking only at the sky.

"It's fine, I guess I'm surprised you've got such a foul mouth. Rose and I were guessing what kind of girl Charlotte would bring back, and neither of us expected you,"

"Yeah, I get it, no one really does expect me," I said sadly, thinking of my mom and dad. How they would constantly say I was an accident, and they never thought that I would I would survive, because of my mom's horrible habits.

"Hey," Jasper said but waited until I looked at him to continue. I turned around so we were knee to knee.

"What's all this shit you've got a lot of?" He asked completely serious, and interested in the answer. I stared at him for a long time contemplated whether I should trust him enough. I then thought of that stupid shrink. Maybe I do have a problem. You know what that shrink doesn't know shit. I can trust whomever the fuck I want to trust. I took a deep breath and looked out the window.

"Jazz, Have you ever done drugs?"


End file.
